Problem: Which graph best depicts an undefined slope? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\text{Blue}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\text{Orange}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\text{Green}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\text{Pink}}$
Remember that the slope corresponds to how steep the line is. Imagine walking up a hill represented by a line. A larger slope means a steeper hill. The ${\text{green}}$ graph best depicts an undefined slope.